


Growing Pains

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Michael struggles to acclimate to the changes in his relationships with Geoff and Gavin.





	Growing Pains

Geoff Ramsey had never been much of an early-riser, but he knew that this day was going to be a long one. The first slips of pale daylight crept through the bedroom window as he stretched and sat up in bed. Slipping on a t-shirt, Geoff headed out the bedroom door, briefly casting an envious glance at Griffon, who remained cozily asleep.  
  
Padding into the kitchen in his pajamas, Geoff removed a clean baby bottle from the drying rack before grabbing the canister of formula from the cabinet. He shrugged off several yawns as he scooped the correct amount of formula powder into the bottle and mixed it with water. Screwing on the cap, Geoff gave the bottle a shake, checking the consistency.

“Time to wake up the baby,” Geoff said to himself, smiling.

After stepping into his shoes and picking up the spare keys to shed, Geoff trudged out to Gavin’s makeshift guesthouse with the bottle as he tried to ignore the muggy Texas heat that radiated around him even this early in the morning. He found Gavin snuggled in bed on his stomach, one bare leg sticking out from under his comforter. The pacifier between Gavin’s lips kept bumping against the underside of his nose as he suckled, causing Geoff to wonder if that had been a problem when the lad was younger.

“Rise and shine, buddy,” Geoff spoke softly, setting the bottle on the bedside table and switching off the baby monitor.

Pulling back the covers, Geoff gently rubbed Gavin’s back through his thin sleep-shirt, his night-time nappy visible from beneath its black cotton hem. Gavin made a muffled sound behind his pacifier, turning his face towards the teddy bear that lay beside him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Geoff coaxed the younger man onto his back. _ I thought babies were supposed to wake up easily, but I guess most bouncing baby boys don’t have to sleep off a night of booze. _

When Gavin finally did begin to rouse, he blinked up at Geoff with tired green eyes. Geoff could sense the tantrum before it started, but there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. Geoff knew it was better to accept the coming mini-storm than fight it. Breathing heavily, Gavin whimpered and fussed, rubbing his eyes. He made a few pitiful and half-hearted cries, tossing his head, his hair sticking up in every direction.

“Oh, I know,” Geoff teased in a sing-songy voice as he lovingly stroked Gavin’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “Dadda is so mean, waking up his perfect, precious baby.”

Gavin nodded, blinking out a few crocodile tears as he sniffled.

Geoff pulled Gavin onto his lap, kissing his forehead. “Today’s an important day, little guy. It’s going to be Michael’s first day in nappies at the office, and I need you to be a good big brother and watch out for him.”

Tugging the pacifier out of Gavin’s mouth, Geoff replaced it quickly with the bottle of formula. Gavin perked up a little as he swallowed pull after pull of the cream-coloured liquid. Gavin reached up to poke at Geoff’s face, but the older man stopped him, kissing each one of his fingertips. Gavin smiled happily around the bottle’s nipple, pressing closer to Geoff’s body as he drank.

The decision to include Michael and Lindsay in the Ramseys’ unusual living arrangement had resulted in six weeks of genuine enjoyment interspersed with some frustration. Geoff knew that Michael was desperate to immerse himself as Gavin had done, but it had been difficult for him. Michael’s attempts to control the various situations he found himself in made both disciplining and comforting him a challenge, even for Lindsay who seemed to bring out the best in him.

The most obvious problem, of course, was Michael’s reluctance to use his nappies when he was playing. Geoff decided that the only way to deal with Michael’s refusal was to do with him as he had done with Gavin, which was to forbid the younger man from using anything other than diapers, both at home and at work. With Gavin, there had been similar issues in the beginning, and it had taken three days before the boy finally lost control of himself, thankfully at home. Geoff idly wondered how long it would take before Michael would do the same. For the lad’s sake, Geoff hoped that it would not be at work.

_ It’s hard enough hiding Gavin’s changes at the office. It’s just gonna get worse with two of them to take care of. _

A poke to the nose from Gavin drew Geoff out of his own thoughts. The empty bottle lay against Gavin’s chest as he whinged, and Geoff grabbed a clean bubbling towel from the nightstand and placed it over his shoulder before the boy could spew on himself. After letting Gavin relax against the towel, Geoff gave him a few well-placed pats on the back. It did not take much before Gavin hiccuped and spat up some of the formula.

“Don’t fuss,” Geoff said, watching as Gavin rubbed a hand over his face to check for any residual formula. “You know you’ve got a dodgy tummy, and it’s better to go ahead and get that out of you than leave it.”

The more Gavin woke up, the less “little” he behaved. He glanced down at the nappy between his legs and then back up at Geoff.

“Dadda?” Gavin wrapped his arms around Geoff’s shoulders. “Fix!”

Geoff smiled, hugging his boy in return. “Are you wet, sweetheart?”

It was a rhetorical question, of course. After years of taking care of Gavin, Geoff did not even have to check the boy’s diaper to know that he was always soaking first thing in the morning. It was best to make sure Gavin had his breakfast and allow him time to go again lest an extra nappy be wasted in the process.

“Why don’t you just relax and let Daddy pick out your clothes for today, hm? Then, we’ll take care of that soggy diaper.” Geoff ruffled Gavin’s hair and began to stand up, trying to maneuver the boy off his lap.  

Gavin whined and attempted to hang onto Geoff’s shirt, but he eventually relented, curling back up under the covers with his stuffed bear, Teddy Effington. Stepping over to dresser, Geoff rummaged through the carefully folded shirts until he found Gavin’s Grifball tee.

“Wanna wear this one, Gav’?” Geoff asked, holding up the t-shirt.

Gavin peered up, his eyes much more alert the longer he was awake. He nodded and smiled brightly upon seeing the tee.

Geoff appeared pleased. “You like Grif, dontcha, buddy? Is it because Grif sounds like Dadda?”  
  
Nodding again, a faint blush rose to Gavin’s cheeks, and he hid his face behind his teddy bear.

“You can obnoxiously cute when you want to be,” Geoff remarked, leaving the t-shirt on top of the dresser and opening up another drawer to search for the boy’s black shorts.

On days when Gavin was nappied at the office, shorts were a must. Though Geoff thought it was particularly adorable how Gavin looked when he managed to squeeze himself into his skinny jeans while he was diapered, discretion won out over Geoff’s amusement. Neither man desired the whole office knowing what they were up to in their personal lives.

Geoff noticed Gavin wriggling around on the bed along with the faint scent of urine becoming increasingly apparent. Gavin whimpered again, his face pressed into his pillow in embarrassment.

“All right,” Geoff spoke softly, placing his hands on Gavin’s waist to turn him over onto his back, “quit being a wiggleworm before you get a rash all over your bits.”

Geoff grabbed the plastic bin full of diapering supplies from beneath Gavin’s bed. Popping open the lid, he removed the changing mat and a container of baby wipes. Geoff pushed Gavin’ legs back enough to slip the mat beneath the boy’s bottom before letting him relax again. Geoff carefully peeled back the tabs of Gavin’s diaper, making sure to allow the boy to adjust to the cool air before exposing him completely.

“How much did you drink last night, Gav’?” Geoff asked in astonishment at the state of Gavin’s nappy, which had almost been soaked through entirely. “It’s a good thing I didn’t put you to bed in one of those cloth nappies, or we’d be changing the sheets too.”

Gavin’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout at the insinuation. “No.”

“You don’t think so, huh?” Geoff responded, balling up the soggy diaper and tossing it into the nearby trash.

“No,” Gavin repeated matter-of-factly, picking up the container of baby wipes and attempting to open them.

“Hey, don’t mess around with those. You’ll chew on one and get it stuck in your airway.” Geoff gently took the container out of Gavin’s hands.

Gavin huffed in irritation, tilting his head as he tried to pull one of his feet closer to his mouth. “Not that little.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Geoff replied, using one of the wipes to clean Gavin’s privates. After a few moments, Geoff nodded. “There, all squeaky clean.”

“Bathtime?” Gavin inquired as Geoff helped him sit upright and pulled off his t-shirt.

“Go shower, baby,” Geoff said, patting Gavin’s bare bottom as he scampered off to the bathroom.

*****

Across town in an apartment near the Rooster Teeth office, Lindsay sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Michael. She toyed with the slap-bracelet around her wrist as she enjoyed the sound of her fiancé singing in the shower, muffled by the spray of water and the closed bathroom door. Lindsay’s gaze lingered over the innocuous, pastel blue bag perched on top of the dresser nearest the bed.

That morning had begun like any other with Michael waking up first, long before the bedside alarm began to buzz. Lindsay noted that Michael had not appeared nervous about the day as he went through his morning routine of brewing coffee and checking his email. However, it was obvious that Michael avoided looking directly at the bag every time he passed by, making it the adorably nursery-printed elephant in the room.

Lindsay turned to see Michael step out of the bathroom with a thick towel wrapped around his waist. She smiled, amused by the way Michael’s damp hair clung to his forehead. “You look like a half-drowned Cabbage Patch.”

Rather than reply, Michael shook his head, spraying small water droplets in Lindsay’s direction. They shared a laugh, but then there came an awkward silence with neither knowing how to proceed.

Finally, Michael gestured towards the bag. “I guess we should…”  
  
Lindsay nodded, grabbing it from the dresser, and asked, “Do you want to lay down?”  
  
Michael shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hands gripping his towel tightly. “No, I don’t want to, you know, get in _that_ mindset. It’s going to be a long day, and I’d rather stay focused.”  
  
Lindsay understood Michael’s meaning. Once he began to act “little,” it would be hard for him to stop. She had learned that during the first few days after Michael came back from the Ramseys’; he had been flustered and agitated. His explanation of what had transpired had caught her off-guard, to say the least. Though she had always had suspicions that Michael’s slips of immaturity were more than just the attention-seeking behavior of a hyperactive young man, Lindsay never imagined that Michael would ever want to be treated like a child until he admitted it.

Unzipping the diaper bag, Lindsay removed two of the training-style nappies that Geoff had sent over. She held them up to Michael so that he could see the designs printed on the plastic. “Which one do you want– Elmo or the baby blocks?”

Michael grimaced at the overly-cheerful prints. “I guess the Elmo one. At least I can have some satisfaction in pissing on that annoying motherfucker.”

“It’s nice that you’re looking on the brightside,” Lindsay replied, handing him the pull-up.

Swallowing what remained of his pride, Michael tossed his towel on the bed and began to step into the garment. “Where the fuck did Geoff find these in adult sizes anyway?”

“Griffon said something about ‘freaky Japanese fetish websites,’ and then I sort of zoned out to protect my brain from getting horrible mental pictures of what she and Geoff do in their spare time,” Lindsay said, trying to hide her smile as she took in the sight of Michael in his nappy.

“Go on and say it,” Michael sighed.

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Maybe, but you want to.”

Knowing that it was important for Michael know that she was in no way repulsed, Lindsay finally acquiesced. “You look so cute.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, his expression conflicted. “I’m going to call in sick.”

“Oh, honey, don’t say that.” Lindsay reached out to take Michael’s hand, guiding him to sit next to her on the bed. She hugged him close, resting her head on his shoulder. “If you don’t want to do this, you should tell Geoff.”

“I do want to, but,” Michael paused, taking a breath, “I don’t want anyone else finding out. What if I piss and it goes through my clothes? I’d never live it down.”

Lindsay kissed the juncture between Michael’s neck and shoulder. “As many times as Geoff and Gavin have both shit themselves or come close to it in that office, I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about.”

“You’d think that the fucking diapers would help with that, for Gavin at least.” Michael shrugged.

Lindsay wrapped her arms protectively around Michael, and he brought his hands up to rest over hers. She offered, “Maybe the problem is that he’s too used to them?”

“That’s not exactly promising,” Michael replied, leaning against her. “I don’t want– I can’t be like that.”

“Just remember that this is for you. If anything makes you uncomfortable, don’t do it.”

“I don’t want Geoff to be mad at me though.”

“He won’t be,” Lindsay said softly. “The guy wants to be your daddy for a few hours a week; I think he only wants you to trust him.”

Michael turned to meet Lindsay’s gaze. “What about you? Is this what you want?”

“I have to admit that this has taken some getting used to,” she began, brushing some of Michael’s curls away from his forehead, “but I kind of like having you be all sweet and needy sometimes. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re the cutest thing ever.”

Michael smiled, cupping Lindsay’s face as he kissed her. “Thank you,” he murmured when they broke for a breath.

*****

Gavin kept bouncing in his chair, turning towards the door of the Achievement Hunter office every few minutes before spinning around to face Geoff. They were alone in the office for once, but they kept their voices low for propriety’s sake.  
  
“Michael’s usually here before us,” Gavin said with a hint of nervousness.

“Yeah, but just think about how I almost didn’t get you in the car the first day you wore _ you know _ ,” Geoff replied, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “Don’t worry so much. He’ll be here.”

Gavin nodded, remembering how humiliated he felt, how fearful he was to move around too much because someone might hear the crinkling of his nappies beneath his shorts. He eventually got over his embarrassment, growing more comfortable each time he wore them, leading to a few unfortunate accidents when he forgot he was not diapered.

When the door opened and Michael stepped through, Gavin almost tackled him. Geoff shook his head at the younger man’s exuberance.

“Get off me,” Michael said, trying to disentangle himself from Gavin’s hug.

“Give it a rest, Gav’,” Geoff added, his tone more authoritative than usual.

With a relieved expression, Gavin took a step back, trying to discern Michael’s mood. “Are you okay?”

Michael threw himself into his own chair and turned on his computer. “I’m fucking fine as dicks. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Gavin’s brow furrowed slightly, and he worried that Michael had changed his mind. Feeling Geoff’s hand on the back of his neck, Gavin relaxed, trusting the older man to make sure Michael really was all right.

Geoff placed his other hand on top of Michael’s head, rubbing his hair gently. “If you need me today, kiddo, you get up and go to the bathroom by the conference room. I’ve got some supplies hidden in there. Just wait a few minutes, and I’ll come take care of you.”

Michael stared up at Geoff with those adoring brown eyes, and Gavin recognized the expression. It was one that begged Geoff to take care of everything, along with wanting hugs. Hugs were always acceptable, but, with that kind of physical affection, it would be too easy for Michael to fall over the edge into a headspace that would be inappropriate at the office. Gavin knew the feeling all too well.

With one last scritch of Michael’s curls, Geoff returned to his desk, leaving the boys to settle down. Gavin busied himself with checking his controllers, but he could not help but sneak glances at Michael as the morning progressed. Gavin wanted to be a good big brother, just like Geoff told him to be, but Michael was always so standoffish and fussy about everything.

Gavin tried to be positive, but he began to miss how things were before Geoff convinced him to get Michael involved in their relationship. When they were all together, Gavin craved Geoff’s full attention but often found himself being pushed aside in favor of the other young man. Griffon was a little more diplomatic about her affections, but Gavin still felt left out some of the time.

_ I know I’m bloody jealous _ ,Gavin thought as Jack and Ray arrived, _ and Geoff always says, “Michael is still new to this. He needs a lot of care so that he can regress more easily” and blah-blah-buggering-blah. How come I have to share everything, and Geoff and Michael share nothing? It’s not like Michael would let me have a kip on Lindsay’s lap. _

“Gavin, toss me that copy _ Forza _ ,” Geoff said, and Gavin quickly complied, happy to be drawn out of his own thoughts.

“Hey, how about we work on the new Let’s Build today, Geoffers?” Gavin asked as he handed the game to the older man.

Geoff glanced over his shoulder, and Gavin hoped that he understood what he was needing. Geoff nodded and motioned for Gavin to pull his chair close to his. “Come on, buddy. We can try out that idea you had with the sheep.”

*****

Michael shifted in his seat, all-too-aware of the soft material bunched between his legs. He tried to concentrate on editing his latest Rage Quit, but everything proved to be a distraction. Hearing Geoff and Gavin’s laughter behind him, Michael contemplated going to sit with Lindsay at her desk until he felt less awkward.

“You’ve been staring at the same frame for the last fifteen minutes,” Ray said, tapping the side of Michael’s headphones.

“It’s a really great frame,” Michael replied, slipping his headphones around his neck. “Look at all that quality in those five blurry pixels.”

“Ten out of ten would splice again.” Ray stood for a quick stretch and asked, “I’m gonna go get a soda. You want one?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

The truth was that Michael, without having more than his usual morning coffee, needed to piss, and he did not want to add to his discomfort.

_ I’ve gone through the fucking stages of grief with my bladder. I’ve denied; I’ve bargained; and now I accept the fact that I am going to fucking piss myself if I don’t get to a toilet soon _ , Michael thought as the office began to clear out as everyone headed out for lunch.

Once Jack was out the door, Geoff rolled his chair next to Michael’s. “How are you feeling? Everything still fine?”

“Of course, I’m fucking peachy,” Michael winced as his heard his voice crack as he responded.

Geoff gave Michael’s shoulder a quick pat. “Well, Gavin and I are going to go grab some grub, so, if you and need help with _ anything _ , you should go get Lindsay.”

“Sure, no problem.” Michael’s tone was rigid, and he kept his eyes trained on his computer screen as he forced himself to stop bouncing his foot rapidly on the base of his chair.

Geoff appeared as though he would have preferred to discuss the matter further but refrained, giving Michael one last pat on his back before leaving the younger man alone in the office.

Michael waited for the familiar chime of the door at the front entrance as Geoff and Gavin left the building before getting up from his desk. He looked around the edge of the doorframe and booked it across the hallway to the bathroom. Once inside with the door securely locked, Michael unzipped his jeans and shoved down the front of the pull-up so that he could relieve himself at the urinal.

With the pressure on his bladder abated, Michael took a step back to tuck himself away and rearrange his clothes. He caught a glimpse of himself in the large mirror above the sink as he went to wash his hands. An unpleasant heat rose under Michael’s skin when he saw how the crinkly plastic of the pull-up stuck out above the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Michael yanked the hem of his shirt down from where it had gotten rucked up under his hoodie. _ What the fuck am I even doing? I can’t believe I let myself be fucking talked into this. To use a Gavinism, I must be fucking mental. _ __  
  
Taking a deep breath, Michael observed himself in the mirror again. He turned to his side, trying to discern if the pull-up was noticeable beneath his clothing. It, thankfully, was not, but it did not stop the continued discomfort Michael felt.

As he walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, Michael failed to notice Gavin walking back through the front door.

“Were you just in the bog?” When Gavin sounded surprised, the pitch of his voice always took on a tinny trill, and Michael jumped when he heard it.

“Just shut up. Weren’t you supposed to be going to lunch?” Michael hurried into the office, his hands stuffed nervously into hoodie, as he struggled to keep his voice level.

Gavin followed close Michael and gestured to his desk. “I forgot my phone.”

Michael glanced over at Gavin, noticing that the other man had folded his arms over his chest and appeared to be waiting for an explanation. In a hushed voice, Michael said, “I just couldn’t do it this time.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, and he held up his chin. “I’m going to tell Geoff.”

“What? Why?” Michael asked. His voice raised momentarily before he stopped himself. He searched Gavin’s face and found the other man’s expression to be more upset than he thought the situation warranted.

“Because you weren’t supposed to go to the loo, and you did,” Gavin replied matter-of-factly. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

Michael’s face fell as he thought about Geoff being angry with him. “Please, don’t– I’ll go next time like I’m supposed to, but please don’t tell Geoff.”

*****

With Michael staring at him with pitiful puppy eyes, Gavin felt his resolve begin to crumble. Though he was inclined to see Michael in trouble for once, Gavin realized that he would have done the same thing if he had thought of it the first time he was nappied at the office.

Grabbing his phone from his desk, Gavin muttered, “Maybe I’ll tell; maybe I won’t.”

In a brief flicker, Michael’s expression went from fear to anger. “You’re such a fucking asshole, you know that? You want me to fucking sit here and worry if you’ve run your damn mouth or not? Why can’t you just be a decent fucking human being for once in your goddamn life? Even my real brothers aren’t half as douche-y as you are! At least they never acted like giant fucking tattletales to get their jollies.”  
  
Before Gavin could stop himself, the phone left his hand and struck Michael in the chest. The other man yelped in pain before diving towards Gavin, tackling him to the floor. The pair rolled over one another as Michael tried to get Gavin into a headlock. Gavin dug his short nails into Michael’s forearm to try and break his grip and kicked his thin legs wildly in an attempt to gain purchase against the carpet or the furniture.

“What the hell is taking so long–” Geoff stood in the doorway with his car keys and stared at the young men wrestling one another on the floor.  
  
Michael and Gavin barely took notice of Geoff’s presence until the office door slammed shut. They both immediately froze and watched as Geoff shoved the folding chair that served as Ryan’s desk under the doorknob.  
  
Geoff turned to the boys and, with an extremely calm voice, instructed, “Get up right now.”

Reluctantly, Gavin and Michael broke apart, the fight instantly taken out of them by Geoff’s demeanor. As they stood, Gavin saw Michael’s disheveled hair, his flushed skin, his clenched fists, and his watery eyes. Guilt knotted up in Gavin’s stomach, and he wished he had been nicer and, like many instances in his life, regretted acting out of spite.

“All right, baby boy, can you explain what happened?” Geoff asked as he cupped Gavin’s jaw with one hand, his thumb brushing over a tiny cut on Gavin’s lip.

Gavin’s eyes kept darting between Geoff and Michael. He stammered for a moment before responding. “I’m s-sorry. I threw my phone at M-Michael, and we had a bit of a punch-up.”

“Not much of an explanation, kiddo,” Geoff replied, crossing his arms.

*****

Surprised that Gavin did not rat him out, Michael kept his eyes downcast as Geoff tried to question both of them.

“What about you?” Geoff reached out to turn Michael’s face to examine the dark red splotch on the boy’s cheek where Gavin’s elbow had landed a blow.

Michael remained tight-lipped, wincing as Geoff inspected the bruise that was forming on his face.

Geoff sighed. “Here’s the deal. You’re both in trouble, and you’re both going to be punished, so you might as well tell me the fucking truth.”

“I didn’t fib,” Gavin mumbled, his voice taking on the more innocent tone he used when they had their ‘playdates.’

Rolling his eyes, Geoff replied, “Maybe you didn’t, but you conveniently left out _ why _ you threw your phone in the first place.”

Gavin stumbled through the a few syllables before clamming up and shaking his head. Geoff sat down on the white office couch and took the sandy-haired boy by the wrist, pulling him none-too-gently over his lap. The first few slaps against the seat of Gavin’s shorts connected with soft thumps, any effect hindered by the padding that lay beneath. With his hands braced against the floor, Gavin remained relatively still until Geoff rolled up one leg of his shorts and began to spank the exposed portion of the lad’s thigh.

“When I ask you to explain yourself, you do it, and you will not mince words to try to get out of trouble. Understand?” Geoff asked, punctuating every word with a hard smack.

“Yes!” Gavin let out a pained squeak as Geoff moved to his other thigh and forcefully brought his hand down with the same intensity as before.

“Yes, what?”

Gavin struggled to keep his voice low as the stinging pain built. “Yes, Dadda.”  
  
Satisfied, Geoff relinquished his hold on Gavin, letting the boy stand up and straightening his clothes to cover the bright red marks on his thighs. “Go sit at your desk and put your head down.”  

Gavin did as instructed though he sniffled and whimpered when his thighs touched the corded seat of his chair. Michael instinctively put his hands over his own backside, knowing that he would be next. Geoff had never spanked him before, though he had been witness to many of Gavin’s punishments. The thought of being taken over Geoff’s knee made Michael want to flee the office and go to Lindsay for protection.

“Put your hands at your sides, Michael.” Geoff motioned for Michael to come over to the couch, and the boy, despite his trepidation, complied.

Geoff placed his hand on Michael’s belly, gently rubbing. His hand was still remarkably warm from spanking Gavin. Michael shuddered and felt a few tears beginning to pinprick the corners of his eyes. He felt ridiculous crying before he was even struck, especially since Gavin barely made a sound while over Geoff’s lap.

“It’s going to be okay, little bitty,” Geoff assured, drawing Michael closer to him. “I know you’re scared.”

Michael’s parents had never punished him physically. He had been a surprisingly good kid. The only spanking he had ever received was from Gavin the first night they played together. Even given that experience, facing Geoff, who was being so calm, made Michael feel small and vulnerable.

Michael tried to pull away, but Geoff was stronger and yanked the smaller man across his knees. Gripping Geoff’s leg tightly, Michael wanted to protest, to put up a struggle as the older man’s arm wrapped around his middle to hold him down, but he went still until he felt the first slap. Despite his jeans and the pull-up, Michael felt the full brunt of Geoff’s hand. Michael kicked his leg up to try and block the next swat.  
  
“No, Mikey, don’t try to cover up,” Geoff said, waiting for Michael to relax his leg before continuing. “This is for your own good.”  
  
Michael’s body bucked as Geoff’s hand landed swiftly on his posterior at a rapid pace, not allowing him any chance to recover from one blow before the next occurred. Michael gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. After several minutes, Michael’s body went limp, accepting each slap of Geoff’s palm.

When it was over, Michael felt Geoff’s fingertips brush over the back of his neck gently. Overcome by the fuzzy sensation that he associated with being “little,” Michael relaxed into the soothing touch.

“There’s a good boy,” Geoff said, helping Michael to sit on his lap. The older man placed a kiss on Michael forehead before gesturing to Gavin. “Come here, Gav’.”

Gavin, still sniffly, stepped over the couch and curled up next to Geoff, receiving a kiss as well.

  
“I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I won’t have you fighting. You idiots have to look out for one another,” Geoff continued, wrapping his arms around both boys.

Michael glanced down as Gavin’s arms snaked around his middle, snuggling behind him with his face warmly pressed against Michael’s back.

“I’m sorry, Michael,” Gavin spoke quietly.

“Me too,” Michael replied as Geoff wiped away the moisture that clung to his eyelashes with the pad of his thumb.

Geoff eased Michael to his feet, sensing that the boy was coming back to himself. “Do you want to come with us to grab a quick bite?”

Michael nodded, knowing that getting out of the office might clear his head, but all he wanted to do was stay on Geoff’s lap, to be rocked and cuddled. He realized in that moment how much trust he already placed in the older man and how much he relied on him. The weekend, when he and Gavin could revel in being taken care of, seemed like an eternity away.


End file.
